the_realm_of_daegunuthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bard's Tale No.3
The Last of the Goblins (sang to the tune of "The Last of the Real Ones") I was just a lonely bard, no one knew of me And then I met you And then I met you We had good fun inside the local tavern Our friends surround you Our friends surround you You overheard a fairy say "Gold panflute" It had intrigued you It had intrigued you I know the goblin gods think they need you But not as much as I do As much as I do, yeah Cause you're the last of the drunken creed'' Funeral for the goblin three I wonder if you'll go through Ahegoma with me I'm here in search of a treasure Business not pleasure Time to find a place that's Out of the beating sun You're just the last of the goblins You're just the last of the goblins You're just the last of the goblins (You're just the last of the goblins) You're just the last of the goblins (You're just the last of the goblins) You're just the last of the goblins This desert town of Winkwar needs some saving The dragonborn, too The dragonborn, too Tilmish is tricked by our disguise that has worked too many times I stand above you I stand above you I will give you everything Helm and knives too This gold is for you This gold is for you Just help me, help me, help me I, can't do this on my own Allysdair is overdue Allysdair is overdue, yeah ''Cause you're the last of the drunken creed Funeral for the goblin three I wonder if you'll go through Ahegoma with me I'm here in search of a treasure Business not pleasure Time to find a place that's Out of the beating sun You're just the last of the goblins You're just the last of the goblins You're just the last of the goblins (You're just the last of the goblins) You're just the last of the goblins (You're just the last of the goblins) You're just the last of the goblins I'm here at the beginning of the end Oh, the end of tyranny with you I'm here at the beginning of the end Oh, the end of tyranny with you You blend in with the crowd I woo them with my sound The teifling pulls us to the ground Your arm flies through the crowd I stumble to the sound Allysdair hits the ground 'Cause you're the last of the drunken creed Funeral for the goblin three I wonder if you'll go through Ahegoma with me I'm here in search of a treasure Business not pleasure Time to find a place that's Out of the beating sun You're just the last of the goblins You're just the last of the goblins You're just the last of the goblins (You're just the last of the goblins) You're just the last of the goblins (You're just the last of the goblins) You're just the last of the goblins